Supernatural Survivability
The power to have a drastically better survivability than what is naturally possible. Sub-power of Supernatural Condition. Advanced version of Enhanced Survivability. Also Called *Cheating Death *Immense Survivability/Vitality *Supernatural Vitality Capabilities The user is able to survive massive and even horrific injuries or damage, or almost any level of danger or circumstances. In some cases simply managing to cheat death even in seemingly inescapable and deadly situations. Applications *Impossible State Survival *Lifeless Continuation Variations *Layered Life *Outbreak Survivalist Levels * Peak Human Survivability *Enhanced Survivability *''Supernatural Survivability'' *Absolute Survivability Associations * Anatomical Liberation * Backed-Up Physiology * Cartoon Physics * Death Prevention * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Regeneration * Escape Artistry * Indomitable Will * Immortality * Invulnerability * Pain Suppression * Regenerative Durability * Supernatural Condition * Supernatural Self-Preservation * Ultimate Regeneration Limitations * Doesn't allow the user to heal damage, simply survive it. * Doesn't make the user immortal, just very hard to kill. * Doesn't make the user immune to the pain. Known Users See Also: No One Could Survive That. Anime/Manga Cartoons/Comics Gallery Cartoons/Comics Batman - The Man Who Laughs-007.jpg|The Joker (DC Comics), despite being a normal human, has cheated death on numerous occasions, surviving being shot repeatedly, electrocuted, and thrown off buildings among other situations. File:Peter_Griffin_vs._Ernie_the_Giant_Chicken.png|Peter Griffin and Ernie the Giant Chicken (Family Guy) both always survive their insanely destructive battles, with Ernie even surviving a fatal fall, beheaded by a propeller, smashed in the head, impaled and burned by a shuttle's engine. Death of Wolverine 9.jpg|The daily life of Wolverine (Marvel Comics) Ezekiel_Rage.jpg|Ezekiel Rage (The Real Adventures of Johnny Quest) survived the explosion that killed his family, and so many death/near-death situations that it took sending him back in time to the Chicxulub Asteroid impact that wiped out the dinosaurs to finally kill him. Midnighter.jpg|Midnighter (Wildstorm) has survived a broken neck, broken limbs, holes through his chest, and being burned alive; he even claims to have beaten AIDS in "six weeks." Anime/Manga Tyrant.png|Tyrant's (Akame ga Kill) tremendous vitality allows it to survive on the hottest deserts and the coldest tundras, even after becoming a Teigu, his flesh and consciousness is still alive in Incursio. Honest.jpg|Due to training his body to complete perfection, Honest (Akame ga Kill) not only survived disembowelment… Honest torture.jpg|…but also being brutally tortured for long period of time before he finally died. Cuvie.jpg|Chirico Cuvie (Armored Trooper Votoms) has survived every type of horrible situation possible, including being exposed to the vacuum of space for an hour and even surviving a space station the size of a solar system landing on top of him. Ai no kusabi aizen.jpg|The Hogyoku granted Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) immortality allowing him to survive Gin's Bankai Kamishini no Yari's deadly venom, Ichigo's Mugetsu and dismemberment by a Soul King empowered Yhwach. Baraggan survives.gif|Baraggan Lousenbairn's (Bleach) Resurrección grants him extremely resilient Hierro, allowing him to survive Suì-Fēng's Jakuhō Raikōben's massive explosion at point blank range. Askin Survives.png|Thanks to "The Deathdealing", Askin Nakk Le Vaar (Bleach) can survive almost anything as long as he has been sufficiently exposed to it before. Saya Otonashi.jpg|Thanks to her regenerative powers, Saya Otonashi (Blood+) can survive virtually anything short of being injected with her sister's Poisonous Blood. Frieza floats half dead through space.jpg|Among other things Frieza (Dragon Ball series) was able to survive being sliced in half, blasted by Goku, the explosion of an entire planet, and being beaten up nonstop by a berserk Broly for over an hour. File:Mr._Satan.jpg|Mr. Satan (Dragon Ball) may let his love of fame go to his head, but he was able to survive being sent flying into a mountain by Cell, or punched by the destructively insane Kid Buu. Inuyasha Meidō Zangetsuha.gif|After fusing with the tainted Shikon Tama, Naraku's (Inuyasha) regeneration powers were enhanced to the point he survived being torn apart by Inuyasha's Meido Tessaiga. Kushina_Uzumaki_full.png|Like all members of the Uzumaki Clan, Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto) possessed incredible stamina and vitality, to the extent that she was able to survive the usually-fatal process of having a Tailed Beast extracted from her body… File:Minato_and_Kushina_protect_Naruto.png|…and Kurama/Nine-Tails’ talon strike just long enough to say goodbye to her son. Madara's Regeneration Ability.gif|While Madara Uchiha (Naruto) was naturally tough, after becoming the Ten Tails Jinchuriki, he could survive bisection by Sasuke Uchiha and having half of his torso blown off by Might Guy's Night Guy enhanced kick. obito crushed.PNG|In the Third Great Ninja War, Obito Uchiha (Naruto) survived being crushed by a boulder thanks to his latent Mangekyō Sharingan and Indomitable Will… Art of Rinne Rebirth jutsu.PNG|…and in the Fourth Great Ninja War, he was forced to use the Forbidden Jutsu Outer Path - Samsara of Heavenly Life Jutsu/Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth which eventually kills the caster… File:Obito_Uchiha_(Naruto)_empty_hole.png|…survived being impaled and holed… Obito survived.PNG|…he also survived the extraction of the Ten-Tails and Black Zetsu attaching itself to his body… Obito final words.gif|…finally he died after being stabbed by Kaguya’s All Killing Ash Bones jutsu crumbling to dust. Akainu survive.gif|Sakazuki/Akainu (One Piece) was able to survive Whitebeard's Kaishin/Seaquake, a powerful unblockable shockwave at point blank range… Akainu Survive 1.gif|…and his Gekishin/Severe Earthquake, a concentrated vibration punch to the face. Brook's head One Piece.gif|Due to his skeleton body and the power of the Revive-Revive Fruit/Yomi Yomi no Mi, Brook (One Piece) can survive the harshest injuries including decapitation. Jinbe survive magma punch.gif|Jinbe's (One Piece) tremendous tenacity allowed him to survive Akainu's magma blast punch straight through his chest. Nami controls Zeus.png|Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom's (One Piece) tremendous durability… Big Mom hit by Zeus Lightning-1.png|…allows her to survive a direct hit from a massive lightning bolt. Doflamingo's smirk.gif|Donquixote Doflamingo's (One Piece) incredible drive to live stems from his childhood trauma when he was tortured to the point that he refused to die and swore revenge against those who did it. This tendency enabled him survive the likes of Trafalgar Law's Gamma Knife and Monkey D. Luffy's King Kong Gun. File:Kaido_attempting_suicide.gif|Kaido (One Piece) attempting suicide from jumping off of a sky island… File:Kid_Alliance_facing_Kaido.png|…and surviving it without a scratch. Shishio06.jpg|Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) survived being burned alive and getting shot in the head. Child of Chaos.jpeg|Even after being stabbed straight through, Clear Note (Zatch Bell!) still managed to survive. Molecular Deceleration by Sale.jpg|Thanks to his Kraft Works power over kinetic vectors, Sale (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) survived being shot in the head... Literature Brick Baxter.png|Brick Baxter/Cyber Shadow (The Young Guardians) survived being burned alive and possibly being blown into space. Live Television/Movies Mohra_Demons.jpg|Mohra Demons (Angel) can survive any wound so long as the red gem on their foreheads is unharmed. Angel1.jpg|As a vampire, Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) can survive and heal from near-limitless amounts of bodily damage so long as his head is not removed and/or his heart is not pierced by wood. The_Captain_Scarlet_likeness.PNG|Due to possessing the Mysteron power of "retrometabolism", Captain Scarlet (Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons) has survived many fatal situations. Jason_Voorhees.jpg|Alive or undead, Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) has survived being shot repeatedly, hanged, electrocuted, burned alive, and taking an axe blade to the face. Vigo Ghostbusters painting.jpg|Vigo the Carpathian (Ghostbusters) originally died by being, in this order, poisoned, stabbed, shot, hung, stretched, disemboweled, drawn and quartered, and his severed head still lived long enough to warn that he would return. Michael Myers.jpg|Michael Myers (Halloween) has survived such situations as being burned alive, shot repeatedly, and being stabbed in the neck and chest. Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) wheels.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) ClaireBennetpromo.jpg|Thanks to her regenerative powers, Claire Bennet (Heroes) has been able to survive, among other things, a broken neck, a nuclear explosion, and falls from virtually any height. Video Games Garrus_Vakarian.png|Garrus Vakarian (Mass Effect) survived being gunned down by a gunship, as well as a missile to the face. Liquid Snake.jpg|Liquid Snake (Metal Gear) survived a helicopter crash, a 10-meter fall, multiple hits from surface-to-air missiles, getting caught in the explosion of a Metal Gear, and finally a jeep crash before succumbing to the FOXDIE virus. Vamp MGS.jpg|Thanks to the nanomachines in his blood, Vamp (Metal Gear) can easily shrug off what would typically be a mortal wound, such as a bullet to the head. Ridley.jpg|Ridley (Metroid) lives up to his title of "Cunning God of Death," surviving being injured in a raid on colony K-2L by eating the dead bodies... Meta Ridley breaks free.jpg|...being reconstructed as a cyborg after nearly dying on planet Zebes, surviving long falls twice... Omega Ridley.jpg|...disappearing without a trace of Phazon after being defeated while augmented by said substance, returning from his defeat on SR388 to invade the space colony Ceres... ridley clone.png|...despite being legitimately killed in a rematch on Zebes, he was cloned from cells found on Samus's Power Suit, to die again at the hands of a Queen Metroid... cro_neoridley_mf.png|...and said clone was later mimicked by an X-Parasite, giving rise to a revived Neo-Ridley. Ryu hayabusa.jpg|Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) can survive the most brutal injuries, deadliest poison and even the ancient curse Grip of Murder. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries